Known mechanical carpet washing apparatuses generally comprise a wet or dry cleaning apparatus, water rinsing apparatus, and a separate drying apparatus. The separate drying apparatus is, for example, a tumble drier. In addition, from the state of the art there is also known carpet washing apparatuses, which also include a drying unit. In this case the washing step is however; performed as dry cleaning because drying the carpet with the known methods to reach sufficiently low moisture sufficiently fast is impossible. Such carpet washing apparatuses known from the state of the art are without exception located in stationary carpet laundries, which cannot be moved from one place to another.